The present invention relates to storage devices generally, and more particularly to devices for storing and organizing various items adjacent to walls.
A number of storage/organizing devices have been developed to provide convenient storing means for various objects. Such devices include modular shelving units, rotatable racks, and drawer systems, among several others. Such devices, however, are limited in their utility by their geometrical configurations. For example, storing/organizing devices commonly in use today typically utilize rectangular configurations, whereby interior corners of rooms or other structures are not efficiently utilized. In addition, typical storage devices in use today do not have the capability of storing a variety of objects including handled implements in a compact space.
Thus, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a device for efficiently storing various articles in a compact space, such as in an interior corner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for storing various articles including handled implements in interior corners.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a wall-mountable device for storing various articles in compact spaces.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a self-supporting device for storing various articles in interior corners.
By means of the present invention, utilization of spaces, such as interior corners of rooms and other structures for storage purposes, is improved by providing a storage device that is adaptable to such spaces. The storage device of the present invention is preferably configured to abut adjacent walls, particularly converging adjacent walls forming interior corners. The storage device of the present invention is also preferably configured to store articles of various sizes and shapes.
A particular embodiment of the storage device of the present invention includes a substantially triangular frame having first, second, and third sides, wherein the first and second sides are substantially perpendicular to one another, and the third side extends between respective distal ends of the first and second sides. The first, second, and third sides, in combination, define an interior space therebetween, which interior space preferably includes one or more ribs extending between two of the first, second, and third sides through the interior space, thereby defining a plurality of open chambers in the interior space. The storage device is preferably configured to be placed in an interior corner defined by adjacent perpendicular walls such that the first and second sides are substantially propinquant to the respective adjacent walls. Additionally, the first and second sides are adapted to receive fasteners therethrough to removably and horizontally attach the storage device to the adjacent walls.
Particular features of the preferred embodiment include slots disposed in the first and second sides for receiving the fasteners therethrough. The storage device of the present invention also preferably includes one or more protrusions extending outwardly from the third side for grasping additional articles thereon.
An additional aspect of the present invention includes a plurality of post-receiving bores for receiving support posts therein such that the storage device may be supported by the posts. In such an embodiment, the bores may both extend vertically from a bottom surface to a midpoint between the bottom surface and the top surface, and extend vertically from the top surface to the midpoint.